Getter Robo Mecha
The following is a list of the various getter robos that appeared in the Getter Robo franchise. Proto Getter The prototype getter robo, sporting an all gray color scheme and in various continuities was killed off by the first monster of the week. In Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo Proto Getter was mass produced and given the weapons of the original while being hijacked by dinosaur soldiers, but were quickly destroyed by Neo Getter Robo. Getter Robo Getter Robo is the most basic form of any Getter. In all continuities except Armageddon, it is revealed as the finished version of Getter Robo after the destruction of the Proto Getter. There are three normal forms to Getter Robo, those being Getter 1, Getter 2, and Getter 3. Getter 1 Getter Robo's main form, a predominantly red robot which works best in the air and on land and focuses primarily on close range combat. *Formed from the combination of Eagle Gou, Jaguar Gou, and Bear Gou. *Height: 38 meters tall. *Weight: 220 tons. *Piloted by: Ryoma Nagare (all continuities), Musashi Tomoe (Super Robot Wars Alpha 1/Gaiden and Shin VS Neo Getter Robo.) *Attack and Ability list: **Getter Wing: In most continuities, a large sheet of metal extended from the back that allows Getter 1 to fly. In Armageddon, a cape which serves the same purpose and can be used offensively. **Getter Kick (anime): A diving kick performed from above, typically used early in the fight. **Getter Razor: Three metal claws on both of Getter 1's arms, which can slice through steel. **Getter Machinegun (some games, Armageddon, and manga): One (two in Armageddon) large machinegun wielded by Getter 1. ***Missile Machinegun (some games and the manga): A more powerful version of the Getter Machinegun. A Gatling gun which fires missiles. **Getter Tomahawk: A large tomahawk wielded by Getter 1. Shot from the shoulders, it can wield two at once, and throw them for a Tomahawk Boomerang. According to the anime, there is a finite amount of them, however that limit has never been reached and is likely related to the internal Getter Ray stores. **Getter Beam: Getter 1's most powerful technique, it focuses Getter Rays into a single beam for a devastating attack. This attack is particularly destructive on enemies that are weak to Getter Rays. ***Spiral Getter Beam (Armageddon): Getter 1 wraps its cape around itself and fires its beam out on all sides. This allows it to hit multiple enemies, although the effect is weaker. ***Getter Collector Beam (anime): In Episode 29 of the anime, Getter 1 attached a Getter Ray Collector onto its chest. The resulting Getter Beam destroyed a mountain and created a crater large enough to hold a dam's worth of water. Getter 2 A predominantly white robot which is at its best on or in the ground and focuses on a mixture of close range and mid range combat. * Formed from the combination of Jaguar Gou, Bear Gou, and Eagle Gou. * Height: 38 meters * Weight: 200 tons * Piloted by: Hayato Jin (all continuities) and Musashi Tomoe (Shin VS Neo Getter Robo). * Attack and Ability List: ** Getter Jump - Two jets in both of Getter 2's legs allow it to go airborne. It is faster than Getter 1, but its attacks are weaker while it is flying and it cannot maneuver very well. Best used for jumping. ** Getter Claw - The claw on Getter 2's right arm can be used as a crushing weapon. ** Getter Vision - Getter 2 can run extremely fast, fast enough to create after images which confuse the enemy. ** Getter Beams (manga) - A pair of small and focused Getter Beams fired from Getter 2's eyes. These are weaker than Getter 1's, however they can be used to hit underground targets. *** Getter Beam Gun (anime) - In Episode 48 of the anime, Getter 2 was modified to fire a Getter Beam out of its claw, for use underground and in magma. ** Getter Drill (occasionally called the Drill Arm) - Getter 2 has a large drill on its left arm, which allows it to drill through the ground or through enemies. *** Drill Storm (occasionally called Drill Hurricane) - The drill spins at extremely high speeds, which creates a tornado that immobilizes enemies and can destroy weaker ones. *** Drill Missile (occasionally called Drill Punch or Drill Attack) - The drill is launched at the enemy while spinning. What happens after it hits is variable - most of the time it is left alone (Getter 2 can create two extra drills in combat, and does not require it to Open Get), but occasionally it returns and sometimes it explodes. Getter 3 The least used of the Getter forms, this robot is not predominantly any color. It is mounted on treads and is best at fighting underwater or on land, but can fight at both close and long range. * Formed from the combination of Bear Gou, Eagle Gou, and Jaguar Gou. * Height: 20 meters * Weight: 250 tons * Piloted by: Dr. Saotome (manga), Musashi Tomoe (all continuities), and Benkei Kurama (Shin Getter Robo manga) * Attack and Ability List: ** Getter Arm - Getter 3's long arms can extend extreme distances, and can pick up, throw, push, or otherwise be used against things. Notable combos used in various games include the Getter Smash (a one-two punch) and Getter Crush (a string of punches) ** Getter Missiles - Two missiles located on Getter 3's shoulders. These are limited in number, but are extremely powerful, such that in the anime they typically are used by Getter 3 to finish off its enemies after other attacks have weakened them. ** Machineguns (Armageddon) - In Getter Robo Armageddon, Getter 3 was equipped with a pair of machineguns to serve as mid ranged weapons. ** Ganseki Oroshi (anime) - In Episode 10 of the anime, Musashi equipped Getter 3 with a number of parachutes to allow it to hover in midair. When these were cut, he improvised this crushing blow from above. ** Jet Pack (anime) - In Episode 21, a pair of jetpacks were put on the front and back of Getter 3. This afforded it limited flight capabilities. ** Daisetsuzan Oroshi - Musashi's signature technique, a modified hammer throw. Getter 3 grabs the enemy, spins them around, and then throws them away. In Armageddon this creates a wind storm which tears the enemy apart. *** Daisetsuzan Oroshi: Nidan Gaeshi - A variant of the attack named in some games but which was used in the anime many times, in which immediately after the throw, Getter Missiles are fired and destroy the still reeling enemy. Notable Appearances In the Getter Robo manga, it showed up in the second chapter. After acquiring its three main pilots, Getter Robo proceeded to face the Dinosaur Empire's increasingly vicious assaults. It was destroyed in a suicide attack by Musashi. A second one was built later and put in a museum, and in the Shin Getter Robo manga it fought a rogue Getter G, winning due to its pilot's skill. In the Getter Robo anime, it showed up in the first episode and would fight the Dinosaur Empire in each following episode. Over time it received various upgrades, including an ability that allowed the seats of the main pilot to relocate to the head area, allowing them a view of the battle that didn't rely on the Getter's sensors. It was wrecked at various times, but in the last episode it was consecutively wrecked, and then its three Get Machines were wrecked in an attempted attack on the Invincible Fortress Dai. It was never rebuilt. In Armageddon the basic Getter Robo was mass produced at some point in the past, for the Moon Wars. In the modern day, Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi all use one at various points, and eventually the Bear and Jaguar Gou of Musashi's are combined with Ryoma's Eagle Gou. They proved rather effective at fighting Invaders. However, after the time skip, their only appearance was as a cameo - Musashi's Getter 3 was shown in its destroyed state when Kei and Benkei fell into a pit near Shin Dragon. In Shin vs. Neo it showed up for a seven minute fight which, in practice, was a more protracted version of the Robo's last fight in the original manga - the two differences being that Gore and Machineland were nearby and caught in Getter 1's suicide blast, and the blast also leveled all of New York. Trivia * Despite being made of the same materials, in the manga and anime its weight is different depending on form. * Getter Robo has made an appearance in many Super Robot Wars games. In all of these, it will eventually upgrade to Getter Robo G or Shin Getter Robo. A few of these (A, D, Alpha 1, and Alpha Gaiden) have converted Getter 1 into a one-pilot version at various points as well. Getter Q Also named Getter Queen, the Getter Q was created by the Dinosaur Empire as a feminine counterpart to Getter-1, appearing only in episode 22 of the original series. Although it possessed no powers beyond lava immunity and burrowing like mechasauruses in the original series, in Super Robot Wars titles it was capable of punching, firing a Getter Beam, and firing a freezing beam from the abdomen. Getter Robo G Getter Dragon (Formed from Dragon+Liger+Poseidon) *Piloted by Ryoma Nagare *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 330 tons *'Weapons' **'Double Tomahawk'- There are actually two attacks named "Double Tomahawk". The first, and probably more recognizable involves Getter Dragon pulling out two tomahawks from its shoulders and attacking. The second involves it pulling out one tomahawk and extending its handle, thus giving it more attack power by using two hands, although this larger tomahawk was originally called "Long Tomahawk". **'Double Tomahawk Boomerang'- Like the original Getter Tomahawk, the Double Tomahawks can be thrown as spinning projectiles. **'Spin Cutters'- Unlike the blades on Getter-1, Getter Dragon's forearm blades are actually saw blades that cut through the enemy up close. **'Getter Beam'- The trademark Getter Robo attack is back, though this time, the beam launcher is placed up on its forehead. It can be fired in short bursts or one long blast. **'Getter Shine/Shine Spark'- Getter Dragon's finishing move. When the pedals in all three machines' cockpits are pushed in simultaneously, and the attack call "Getter Shine!" is shouted, Getter Dragon is enveloped in Getter Energy. The actual attack, "Shine Spark" involves Getter Dragon diving at his opponent and, at the last moment, pulling up, letting the Getter Energy slam into the opponent. Getter Liger (Formed from Liger+Poseidon+Dragon) *Piloted by Hayato Jin *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 330 tons *'Weapons' **'Drill Arm'- Getter Liger's hand can transform into a powerful drill bit that can bore through many types of armor. **'Chain Attack'- Getter Liger's pod arm can fire a harpoon with a chain attached to it designed for capturing and restraining of an opponent. Liger can also electrify the harpoon and chain and give an opponent a real jolt. It can also be used to swing around and catapult an opponent. **'Mach Special'- Getter Liger is the robot best suited for land combat and is designed for a supersonic attack made especially for high speed hit-and-run tactics. **'Liger Missile'- Getter Liger's pod arm can also fire multiple rounds heat seeking missiles. Getter Poseidon (Formed from Poseidon+Dragon+Liger) *Piloted by Benkei Kuruma *'Height': 45 meters *'Weight': 330 tons *'Weapons' **'Finger Net'- A semi-organic net made to capture and restrain an opponent. **'Strong Missile'- Large shoulder mounted missiles that can also function as torpedoes. Just as Liger is made for the ground, Poseidon is made for the water. **'Daisetsuzan Oroshi' (literally Great Snowy Mountain Wind)- A powerful throwing attack, based on the one used by Musashi in the original Getter Robo. Sometimes used in tandem with the Getter Cyclone. **'Getter Cyclone'- A collar based weapon that produces underwater cyclones of designed to incapacitate and disorient an opponent. The upper torso armor flips over to reveal a hidden turbine in the upper body, which generates the cyclone. Also effective out of water. **'Caterpillar Tread'- Tank treads made for rolling over rough terrain on land or the ocean floor. Shin Getter Robo Shin Getter-1 (Formed from Shin Eagle+Shin Jaguar+Shin Bear) *'Height': 55 meters *'Weight': 290 tons *'Construction': Polyformic Alloy *'Power Source': Getter Core *'Pilots': Ryoma Nagare, Go Saotome,Go Ichimonji *'Weapons and Attacks': **'Split Beam' (Daikessen): Shin Getter 1 fires rapid beam shots from its palm. **'Getter Razor' (all versions): The large serrated blades on Shin Getter-1's forearms can be used as melee weapons. **'Getter Battle Wing'(all versions) **'Tomahawk Boomerang' (all versions): Shin Getter-1 can throw its tomahawk as a boomerang-type weapon. In the anime versions, it throws the whole tomahawk, while its appearance in the last two games of the Super Robot Wars Alpha series have it simply throwing the head. **'Tomahawk Lancer' (Armageddon): Similar to the Tomahawk Boomerang attack except more than one is thrown in rapid succession. **'Getter Blast Cannon' (Super Robot Wars, manga): A hand-held beam gun. **'Getter Tomahawk' (all versions): The primary melee weapon of the Getter series has always been the tomahawk. However, Shin Getter-1's version is a bit of a misnomer, since the weapon in question is a two-headed battle axe with a very long handle. In Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, the tomahawk was called Double Tomahawk Lancer. **'Getter Scythe' (Armageddon): Contained in the bud on Shin Getter-1's right shoulder is a scythe of similar style to the Getter Tomahawk. **'Getter Lancer' (Armageddon): A lance of similar style to the Getter Tomahawk.Used to strike. **'Shin Getter Beam' (all versions): A beam of focused Getter Energy released from Shin Getter-1's abdomen. Getter Energy is especially detrimental to reptilian life-forms, causing dinosaurs to melt and eventually die, and causing the over evolution of Invaders. **'Getter Beam' (Armageddon): A weaker secondary Getter Beam, which is fired from its forehead. **'Stoner Sunshine' (Super Robot Wars, Armageddon, manga): Shin Getter-1 gathers a ball of energy in its hands, eventually growing to incredible size before it's thrown at the enemy. This is Shin Getter's strongest attack in many of its forms. Though the Neo Getter version never uses it in the anime, the Super Robot Wars games give the attack to its God Getter form. In the manga it's used without any apparent difficulty. **'Shin Shine Spark' (Super Robot Wars): An improved version of Getter Robo G's Shine Spark attack. Shin Getter charges its body full of energy, then flies headlong into the enemy, releasing the energy before flying away to safety. This attack is often given to another Getter, the Shin Getter Dragon. **'Stoner Sunshine Spark' (Super Robot Wars A Portable): Ryo throws Stoner Sunshine on to Musashi's Getter Dragon and Musashi use it to strike instead of Getter Shine. Shin Getter-2 (Formed from Shin Jaguar+Shin Bear+Shin Eagle) *'Height': 55 meters *'Weight': 290 tons *'Construction': Polyformic Alloy *'Power Source': Getter Core *'Pilots': Hayato Jin, Kei Kuruma, Shou Tachibana, Messiah Taiiro *'Weapons and Attacks': **'Scissor Arm' (Daikessen & Armageddon): Shin Getter-2's left hand is a sharp pincer. **'Drill Shaker' (Daikessen): Shin Getter-2 thrusts its drill into the ground, triggering shockwaves. This attack only damages enemies on or under the ground. **'Getter Drill / Drill Arm' (Armageddon and Super Robot Wars): Shin Getter-2 uses its powerful thrusters to fly at the enemy at top speed before ramming its rapidly-spinning drill arm into them, causing massive damage. **'Drill Missile' (all versions): The massive drill arm can be fired as a projectile, drilling its way through an enemy before flying back to the Getter. **'Drill Tempest' (all versions): Shin Getter-2 spins its drill arm at incredible speeds, generating a cyclone that buffets the enemy. This attack is also called Drill Hurricane in some media. **'Plasma Drill Hurricane' (Armageddon): A stronger version of the Drill Tempest attack in which Shin Getter-2 imbues the hurricane with plasma energy. **'Mirage Drill' (Super Robot Wars): Multi-colored beams are shot from Shin Getter-2's drill, converging on the enemy. **'Shin Getter Vision' (all versions): Shin Getter-2 moves at high speed, creating illusionary copies of itself to fool the enemy. Shin Getter 3 (Formed from Shin Bear+Shin Eagle+Shin Jaguar) *'Height': 30 meters *'Weight': 290 tons *'Construction': Polyformic Alloy *'Power Source': Getter Core *'Pilots': Benkei Kuruma, Gai, Gai Masamichi, Go Ichimonji, Musashi Tomoe *'Weapons and Attacks': **'Getter Blow / Hammer Punch' (Super Robot Wars): A punch combo, performed as Shin Getter-3 charges towards the enemy. In the case of the Getter Blow, Shin Getter-3 does a 1-2 punch combo ending in a jumping double axehandle. **'Getter Crash' (Armageddon): A body tackle attack. **'Getter Missile' (all versions): Shin Getter-3 mounts two homing missile launchers in each shoulder. **'Getter Homing Missile' (Armageddon): More powerful versions of the Getter Missiles. **'Missile Storm' (all versions): Shin Getter-3 also mounts countless powerful missiles in its large rear section, released all at once. In Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, this attack is called Missile Bomb. **'Daisetsuzan Oroshi' (Armageddon and Super Robot Wars): An improved version of Musashi's Judo throw, first employed by Getter-3. Shin Getter-3 uses its extendable arms to grab the enemy, then spins them around over its head at incredible speeds, disorienting them before throwing them high into the sky and letting them come crashing down to Earth. **'Daisetsuzan Oroshi Nidan Gaeshi' (Super Robot Wars): Appearing in the Super Robot Wars Alpha series, this attack is mostly identical to the Daisetsuzan Oroshi. The main difference is that after throwing its opponent, Shin Getter-3 fires the Missile Storm attack straight up, further battering the helpless enemy. Neo Getter Robo Built by NISAR, Neo Getter was designed as the first Getter not to use Getter Energy, due to the ban on such research. Instead, Neo Getter runs on Plasma Power, which is powerful but still limited. It also differs from more traditional Getters in other ways, such as lacking a tomahawk weapon and Getter-2, not Getter-1, being the flight-capable form. Visually, it combines aspects of both Getter Robo Go and Getter Robo G, the latter of which does not appear in this continuity. Neo Getter-1 The blue primary form of Neo Getter, Getter-1 is best suited to ground combat and is piloted by Gou Ichimonji. Its weapons include Chain Knuckle, similar to the traditional Rocket Punch but tethered by a long chain, and Shoulder Missile, fired from pop-up launchers on its backpack. Its strongest attack, Plasma Thunder, channels Neo Getter's Plasma Power into its hands, generating a cloud of seething energy that it throws at the enemy; however, this drains much of Neo Getter's power. Neo Getter-2 The pink, high-speed form of Neo Getter, Getter-2 can fly and excels at aerial combat. Its weapons include Drill Arm Guns and a Drill Arm, which can be used by a three-fingered hand that sprouts from the tip of its right drill. Its strongest attack is Plasma Sword, and like past Getter-2s, it can use its speed to evade and distract its enemies. Neo Getter-3 The black, super-strong form of Neo Getter, Getter-3 functions best underwater. In Tank Mode, its legs sprout tread "feet" for faster ground movement. Its weapons include Getter Tornado and its ultimate attack Plasma Break, a bolt of Plasma lightning fired from the spikes on its back. God Getter An evolved form of Shin Getter Robo that apppears in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo. It is armed with the Getter Razor on each arm and can fire the God Stoner Sunshine, a stronger version of the Stoner Sunshine that was able to destroy Colossal Gore in one hit. Shin Dragon A combination of mass produced Getter Robo Gs created by Dr. Saotome to combat the invaders as he was slowly becoming possessed by them. Shin Dragon was able to absorb massive amounts of getter energy that allowed it to fire getter beams from its back, summon dimensional rings to teleport and create sonic booms, explode with enough force to cover Earth in getter radiation, and emit lightning from its back. After evolving into its second form it could extend its body long distances from its attached volcano and fire getter beams from the forehead. This entity later reconstructed and evolved into Shin Getter Dragon, a gigantic machine similar to Getter Robo G that assisted Shin Getter Robo in the finale of Getter Robo Armageddon. In its base form it could fire a getter beam powerful enough to destroy Ganymede from the dragon mouth, use a pair of Getter Tomahawks, open wormholes, fly at speeds near that of light, and fire getter beams from the forehead. As Shin Getter Liger it had a giant drill for the main body that be charged with energy to do more damage, move even faster than its base form, and create mirages. As Shin Getter Poseidon it could emit an electric net from the right hand, had a mace for the left hand, use brute strength, and could fire torpedoes from the shoulders.